


Fireworks

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie hates fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

_**Fic: Fireworks**_  
 **Title:** Fireworks  
 **Author:** [](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/profile)[**emynn**](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Charlie/Kingsley. I KNOW! Don't worry. I threw in some background Snarry in there because I just can't help myself. And some implied Ginny/Draco.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Charlie hates fireworks.  
 **Word Count:** ~600  
 **Warnings:** somewhat angsty  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://angela-snape.insanejournal.com/profile)[**angela_snape**](http://angela-snape.insanejournal.com/), who prompted me with Charlie/Kingsley, fireworks. You popped my non-Snarry cherry, bb! Not beta read.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters in the world of HP are, like many other things, not mine.  
  
  
  
Charlie didn’t care for fireworks.  
  
Sure, they were pretty enough, but that was pretty much all they had going for them. Just pretty lights and loud noise, utterly untouchable. It wasn’t like the flash of dragon’s fire, that burned fiercely and could easily scorch a person. These fireworks put on a grand show with all the ostentation of peacock, but when it came down to it, they didn’t do a damn thing.  
  
“Lovely evening for a wedding.”  
  
Charlie was surprised he could even hear the voice above all the commotion. He glanced up and saw Kingsley next to him, watching the spectacle in the sky. “Yeah, Harry and Snape lucked out, I reckon,” he said. His mouth was dry, rather like it was whenever Kingsley was near him.  
  
Kingsley took a seat in the chair next to Charlie’s. “Your brother enjoyed fireworks.”  
  
Charlie said nothing. Leave it to Kingsley to discern Charlie’s true reason for disliking fireworks with barely even a thought. Fred had loved fireworks, loved the colours and chaos of setting off dozens of Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs at once.  
  
George had disappeared into the house at the first sound of a filibuster. Charlie hadn’t seen him for an hour.  
  
“You’ve been quiet today,” Kingsley said. “Is something troubling you?”  
  
Charlie shook his head. “No. It’s just that … well, none of this is really what was expected, is it? Our first wedding without the fear of Voldemort hanging over our heads … I always thought it would be Harry and Ginny.”  
  
“I think we all did,” Kingsley said, sounding amused. “But he and Severus appear to be happy together, and Ginny has been dancing with young Malfoy all evening.”  
  
“Oh, I know,” Charlie said quickly. “It’s not even that. It’s just … in what kind of world does an entire family survive a war except for a single twin? And Teddy! Look at him playing with Andromeda.” He sighed. “I knew we’d get here at some point, where we’d go back to celebrating and partying and having fireworks and all that. But with all these people and pieces missing, it just seems … off.”  
  
Neither said a word for the long time. Charlie stared determinedly up at the sky, watching it glow with bright bursts of gold and green. It struck him suddenly how very much it reminded him of the battles of the last war, when jets of colour would shoot through the night with reckless abandon. But unlike fireworks, those displays were aimed with intent to harm. And they could. They did. Charlie shivered.  
  
“You haven’t spent much time in England since the war ended,” Kingsley said.  
  
Charlie shrugged. “My work is in Romania. I couldn’t really stick around even if I wanted to.”  
  
“There are dragons in England,” Kingsley said.  
  
“I just can’t stay here,” Charlie said. “There’s too much … there’s too much wrong here. Too many missing pieces."  
  
Kingsley rested his hand on top of Charlie’s. Charlie felt his pulse speed up. He had never been this close to him before. “There’s a lot that is different,” Kingsley said. “And a lot that is missing.” He paused, his fingers tracing small patterns on Charlie’s hand. “I’d rather you not be one of the missing pieces as well.”  
  
Charlie froze. “Kingsley?”  
  
Kinsley leaned closer to him, his eyes ablaze with something Charlie couldn’t identify. With the lights flashing above them, Kingsley looked like some god from another world, so stunningly beautiful and powerful that it took Charlie’s breath away. His heart thudded loudly in his chest, steady booms that he thought would deafen him.  
  
“Stay,” Kingsley said. He pulled Charlie’s face towards him until their lips were not even a breath apart. “Stay.”  
  
 _Fireworks._

* * *  
  
---


End file.
